Conflicts of Love
by whonerd323
Summary: Fred and Mia are opposites in every way. He's a Weasley and a Gryffindor who stands up for what he believes in. She's a Malfoy and a Slytherin who does what she's told. When war breaks out and they've fallen for each other is all hope lost? Fred/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Snakes and Lions

**This story used to be on my old profile under the title Relentless. I am rewriting and continuing it. I have much of it written but the rewriting process is going to take some time. For the most part I'm not going to make major changes yet. I may even add in more story. I just have to finish the story of Mia and Fred.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_**Chapter 1: Snakes and Lions**_

I was sitting on the edge of my bed watching the maid, Nasira, pack my trunk. I twirled my wand in my hand, a habit I had developed over the last few days. They kept telling me that I was going to drop it and hurt someone but that hadn't happened yet. I was still excited over buying my first wand. It was ten inches and made of Dogwood with a Unicorn hair at its center. I had waited for this day forever. Every wizarding kid in London dreams of turning eleven. Here that meant getting a wand, and best of all, going to Hogwarts.

Nasira continued to fold my robes and cloaks. She stacked them into my trunk along with my caldron and various books. She placed item after item impossibly into the space. When she was done she charmed the trunk downstairs to wait by the door.

I was excited beyond belief.

I scooped up my silver cat and went to wait for my parents in the foyer. He meowed affectionately in my arms. He was given to me on my birthday and we had been inseparable ever since. I refused to go anywhere without him. His name was Emerald for the piercing color of his eyes and the special jeweled collar I had made.

"We finally get to go to Hogwarts Emerald! Aren't you excited?" I spun around the room. Emerald sunk his claws into my shoulder to keep from falling.

I was standing in the open, petting Emerald when I was tackled from behind. The cat jumped elegantly from my arms and landed on his feet. He did not run. Instead he sat only a few feet away to watch the commotion.

"Mia! You were going to leave without saying bye," the little boy cried into my back.

I wiggled around so that I could face him, and then took his small body into my arms when I found that he really was tearing up.

"Draco, I'll be back for Christmas. That's less than four months away. We can write all you want," I tried to comfort my little brother. I brushed my fingers through his light blonde hair, trademark of the Malfoy family.

"It won't be the same," he looked up at me with a tear streaked face, "Why can't you just wait another two years and go as I go?"

I gave him a small laugh and picked us both up off of the floor. I brushed the nonexistent wrinkles from him then myself. He was the person closest to me in the world. Most girls teetering on the edge of their teens would have nothing to do with their younger siblings. Growing up in Malfoy Manor has had its effects though. Of course our parents have had us around other children our ages. We were constantly being dragged from one gathering to another. We played nice and had many friends. Even with this being true, we were still in the mansion keeping ourselves entertained more than anything. Father was always at work and mother was too busy making sure that her staff kept her house spotless to play with us.

Just as I was about to tell Draco that it would be okay, our parents walked into the room.

"Now Draco. You will be joining her in a couple of years. Don't get all bent out of shape," Lucius snapped. Narcissa directed another maid to take my trunk to the waiting magic car.

"Mom, Dad, can I go too?" Draco asked. He was sniffling up the last of his tears now. We both knew that dad would not say yes if he was still crying.

Lucius stared his son up and down for a moment. He finally let out a sigh of okay with a roll of his eyes and ushered us all to the awaiting vehicle. We all clambered into the back of the car and the cat jumped in last.

The ride to Platform 9 ¾ was a quiet one. Draco and I sat in the back, with our parents in the front. His hand was clasped tightly around mine, as if it would physically hurt him to have to let go.

We arrived and Father loaded my trunk and rolled it onto the platform. He dropped it off it next to the train. It was all mine now.

I turned back to my parents. I was shifting from foot to foot and wringing my hands together.

Father put a hand on my shoulder to steady me, "Drahomira, stop shuffling." He straightened my back and tilted my head up. I gathered myself so that the nerves were just fluttering around my insides. I managed to fool my father into thinking I was calm and collected.

Our parents never expected anything less than perfection from Draco and me. We did our best to see to it that he got what he wanted. Pride is one of the first lessons a Malfoy child learns.

The train whistle blew signaling that it was time to load up.

Father clasped me on the shoulder and Mother gave me a swift hug.

I turned to Draco last. His pale gray eyes were glistening with tears again. I only had to bend down slightly to envelope him into a hug, "Don't cry. I will send you a letter as soon as I get settled in and can write one. I will see you soon. Love you, brother," I said to low for anyone but him to hear.

"Okay. Love you, sister." He let me go and took a step back. He stood between our parents. They each had a hand on his shoulder.

I took a hold of one end of my trunk and started up the steps of the Hogwarts Express. Emerald pranced in ahead of me, as if to pick out a good compartment. He ran into one at the end of the section. When I caught up to him he was sitting in the empty cubicle on the seat next to the window. Greedy cat, figures that he would take a window seat.

I walked over to the glass and found my family standing directly in front of me on the other side. I caught their attention. They all nodded their heads and Draco gave me a small smile and a wave. I waved back as the train lurched into motion.

When they were out of view, I set about getting my trunk onto the rack above the seats.

I had the heavy thing lifted and it was above my head. I was trying to slide it the rest of the way up. About the time that I realized that it was going to fall back down and hit me, two pairs of arms came out of nowhere on both sides. With the help of these two new people, we were able to get it settled into place.

I turned to thank them. When I did I had to stop for a minute. I thought that I was seeing double. Two red headed twins stood side by side. Both had the same goofy grin on their faces.

I took in both of their appearances as I am sure they did mine. They were identical in every way, including the tattered, second-hand clothes that they wore. Red hair. These must be the Weasleys that dad is always talking about. Irresponsible parents having more children than they can afford.

We got both of their trunks put up as well. After that we all sat down. Emerald moved from the side of the compartment that the boys were on, to my lap. I absentmindedly stroked his back. Soon his head was down and he was purring in his sleep.

"Tha… Thank you. I was afraid that it was going to fall and hit me," I said, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"No problem," said the one on the right.

"Glad to help," said the one on the left. They talked as if they were one person.

"I am Fred." Right side. He held out his hand and I shook it apprehensively.

"George." He took my hand when his brother released it. I noticed that George had a freckle on the tip of his nose where Fred did not.

"I am Drahomira," I introduced myself.

"Draha-what?" Fred asked.

"Did your mom hate you when you were born?" asked George very seriously.

I was a little taken back, "Family name. I am named after my great-great-great grandmother. You can call me Mia."

"Well Mia," said Fred, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Both boys stood up and bowed. They sat back down laughing. It was infectious and I couldn't help but to join in.

We sit in the compartment and got to know each other as the train made its way through Britain.

After the snack cart had come by and I was nibbling on a Pumpkin Pastry, the question's started again.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Fred asked with his mouth full.

I had already noticed that I couldn't help but to wear a grin when I was around them. "I have a brother. His name is Draco. He's like my best friend."

"He was the little one on the platform that looked exactly like you except for he was a boy, right?" asked George.

I was surprised that he had paid that much attention. "Yeah. People always say that if we weren't two years apart, then we could pass for twins." I realized what I said and blushed a deep scarlet, "Sorry."

Fred looked at me funny, "No offense taken. It is not like you were poking fun at us, then we would have to hex you." I believed him when he said this. Then he and his brother busted out laughing.

When our fit was over, I asked the same question back though I already knew that there was quite a few of them, "So what about you? Siblings?"

"Oh yeah," said George.

"A lot," said Fred.

"Five to be exact."

"Not counting each other."

"They usually count us as one anyways."

"Bill is the oldest."

"Left Hogwarts last year."

"Then is Charlie."

"He is a sixth year."

"Percy the Prick is a third year."

"Then comes yours truly."

"Ron is two years younger than us."

"Brat, that one."

"Ginny brings up the rear."

"I still don't know how she stands being the youngest and the only girl."

"She's a fighter though."

"We all have the scars to prove it."

I was amazed at how they talked back and forth like that. It seemed to come natural to them, and I was sure that it would take time for me to get used to it.

"Wow," was all that I could say.

"Yeah," one of the twins said.

Our silence was broken by yet another red headed boy opening the door. He was already in his robes. He was taller and lankier than the twins and wore glasses on his freckled nose. I supposed that he must be their brother.

Sure enough, "Fred, George, you need to get into your robes. We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly." He was closing the door when he noticed me sitting there. "Oh, hello." He stuck out his hand and I gave him mine, "I am Percy."

"I am Mia," I responded.

"It is nice to meet you Mia. As I was telling my brothers, we are almost there. You had better change into your robes," and with that he shut the door and left.

The three of us got our trunks down and found our robes. By the time that we had them on, the train was coming to a stop. We drug our luggage off and were told to leave it on the new platform.

"Firs' years. All firs' years over here," a very large man was yelling. Meekly all of us approached him. When we were all gathered around him, he led us to a lake.

He directed us all into boats. I got into one and the twins followed me. The man named Hagrid told us that it was tradition for all first years to ride the boats across the lake when they got here.

We went into a slight cave, where a faint light was visible at the other end. When we broke through, we got our first glimpse of the castle.

It seemed to tower over everything, illuminated and reflected over the water. It was as if it was there to protect the rest of the surrounding area. I heard many gasps at the sight, and figured that one of them was my own.

We kept going until we reached a passage that ran underneath the castle. We got out there and climbed to the top of a flight of stairs. Here we were greeted by a stern looking woman.

When we had all reached the top, she began to speak. Her voice held such authority, that it quieted all noise at once. "Hello first years. I am Professor McGonagall. In a minute I will lead you through these doors and into the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into houses. Whichever house you are put in, you go and sit at their designated table. As soon as the sorting is over, the feast will begin. Any questions?" she paused for a second to make sure. "There usually aren't," she said under her breath. In her normal voice, she said, "I will be back when the sorting is to begin. It will only be a few moments, so sit tight." With that she disappeared into a set of double doors at the top of the stairs.

We all talked in a nervous jitter.

A few minutes later she came back just as she had promised. She ushered us all into two lines and then into the Great Hall.

After getting over the initial shock of all of those people staring at us, I noticed a hat sitting on a stool at the front. McGonagall stood next to it with a scroll. She began calling out names.

"Adams, Ava."

And so we were sorted.

It finally came to my turn, "Malfoy, Drahomira." As I started up the stairs Fred shot me a surprised look. I guess he had heard of the Malfoys.

I sat on the stool. As soon as the hat touched my head it shouted, "Slytherin." I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't wait to write my parents.

I joined the cheering sea of green and silver.

We waited through the rest of the sorting. The twins, being called one after another, were sent across the room to the Gryffindor table. They sat with two others with the same bright red hair. One of the twins looked over with a sad look. It had begun. They were now the enemy.

When it was all over, Dumbledore stood to go over rules and to announce that it was time to eat.

The most amazing feast popped up before us. We all dug in instantly. The food was going fast, but it just kept refilling itself.

It was finally over just in time. I was about to fall asleep on my feet. We were led to the dormitories by a prefect. Slytherin resided in the dungeons. When we first year girls reached our room, our trunks were already there waiting on us.

There were three other girls in here with me, Ava, Melody, and Helen.

I changed into my pajamas and when I pulled back the curtain on the four-poster, I found Emerald was already curled up on my pillow, fast asleep. I climbed into bed and lay my head next to him and drifted off instantly.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. **

**Review my lovelies. **


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Yeah, I'm going to post the first two chapters at the same time so that people are more likely to read it. **

**Enjoy yourselves! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Chapter 2: Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

The first few days of class passed quickly. I became instant friends with my fellow Slytherins. Another first year, Ava, followed me everywhere. I was both delighted and sometimes annoyed that she seemed to think that I could do no wrong. She would side with me on the littlest spats. From the best Quidditch team to the fact that waffles were better than pancakes, she agreed with me.

It still did not matter how many friends I had, there was two people that I hadn't talked to since we all walked timidly into the Great Hall.

Lucky for me, Slytherin had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Gryffindor. I would not be able to talk to either of them in Potions because of Professor Snape's watchful eye, but DADA was perfect. Professor Lotis had an obsession with the houses cooperating together. She thought that it was the key to success at Hogwarts. She lectured for the first few days about how when she was in school, houses fighting held her back. It was a load of hippogriff crap, but we dealt with it because we didn't have to start taking notes yet.

We all had to work with a member of the opposite house for the entire year. This meant sitting with them as well. Today was our first real day of Defense, seeing as the other days were about introducing first years to the school.

I had walked in and sat in the back of the classroom. I pulled my book from my bag and started to read over the day's lesson once more. I was delighted when one of the twins soon sat down beside me. I recognized him as Fred.

"Hello Fred," I said.

"Mia, how did you know that it was me? Even mom has trouble telling us apart," he said.

I told him about my freckle theory and he laughed.

"You are the only person besides us to notice that," he said bewildered.

"I picked up on that when you introduced yourselves," I laughed.

He looked down at his desk for a minute then back up at me. His smile had faded, "Do we have to be enemies? I know that we have the whole 'Slytherin and Gryffindor' thing against us, but I really like you," he said.

I stared at him a second. I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face, "I think that we will be great friends," I said.

He smiled back.

Professor Lotis walked in and tapped her wand on her desk to get our attention.

"Okay class, time to begin…"

Later that night I sat in the common room with the other first years and a few second years. I was curled up in a chair by the constantly burning fire. Emerald had met me at the door and was lying at my feet. I was reading a _Daily Prophet_ for any interesting news.

_Giant Runs Ramped in Austria _

I scanned stories, slightly bored, and was dimly aware of the conversation around me until my input was asked for.

"So Mia, what do you think about the seating arrangements in Defense?" asked Melody Stratford.

I took a second, acting as if I was still looking at the paper to think over my answer. If I told them that I didn't mind it, I was not true to my green and silver heritage. I would start my seven years at Hogwarts out as a social outcast. I had been taught by my parents that social standing is everything. Everyone else can make or break you.

"It is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard. I hope that I can make it through the year sitting beside that idiot," I said. I flipped the page and scanned the next set of stories.

_Wizard in India is Attacked by Enchanted Lamp_

"You looked like you were getting along today," said Melody. I could sense a rivalry coming on.

"Looks can be deceiving, now can't they?" I asked, looking up, "I think that it would be better if the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher thought that her little plan was working, don't you? I can tolerate almost anything for the sake of my grade."

She looked taken back for a second before shrugging and I went back to the paper.

_Witch in Canada is Charged for Using Magic on Innocent Muggles for Fun_

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the paper, and got up. Silencing a dog is not harmful. Emerald jumped up after me.

"I am going to bed," I announced and headed further into the dungeons.

A chorus of "Goodnight," followed me.

I thought as I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I couldn't see how Fred and I were going to be able to be friends. My house would disown me if I got close to him. Maybe we could come up with something. I would have to ask him without being to nice tomorrow.

With that thought I fell to sleep.

Defense was on Tuesdays and double on Thursdays. I was walking into the classroom on Thursday. I was immediately greeted with a grinning Fred. On instinct, I smiled back.

Melody was looking at me with an expression close to smug across her face. The corners of my mouth dropped as I let my bag fall beside my desk as I sat down in my chair with a little more force than necessary.

"What's the matter?" asked Fred. His brow scrunched together in concerned and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off, "It is of no concern to you, Weasley," I sneered.

The professor came in and started class.

A few minutes into the lecture, a wrinkled piece of parchment was thrust at me.

**What is wrong? I thought that you wanted to be friends? **

What would I tell him? I could tell him the truth. I can't be your friend because peer pressure has gotten to me. I took a glance to the front of the room where Melody and Ava were passing a similar note across the aisle.

Fred noticed my look and took the paper back. He scribbled on it in his terrible hand writing and pushed it back.

**Is it because of them? **

I took in a deep breath and wrote.

_Yes. I'm sorry. _

His brow furrowed again and he thought for a minute before replying.

**I don't care, and you shouldn't either. **

He gave me a disapproving look as I read it.

_Are you telling me that the rest of your house won't make you miserable if they found out that you were my friend? Have you even told George?_

I slid the paper back.

We had forgotten that we were in class. Our discussion was interrupted by having to cast spells. We were already split into pairs, so that was no time wasted. We cast simple spells at each other. We were a room full of kids yelling _Stupefy_.

All of us being new at magic, no one could control it enough to actually make anybody unconscious. There were a few here and there getting light headed, but none actually passing out.

Right before we sat back down, Jordan Lee fell to the floor. It was not so much that the spell that had been cast worked, but the fact that he tripped over a chair and landed with a thud.

"I think that is enough for the day class. You can put your wands away and take out your quills. We are going to go over appropriate places to use this spell and in what situations it could be useful," the professor said.

After a few seconds of shaking off the after affects of stupefy, Fred took up the written conversation as if it hadn't been stopped.

**You have a point. I tried to convince George. He told me that it was a bad idea. I would like for my Hogwarts experience to be a pleasant one. **

I looked up to see him smiling.

_Fine. What do you propose we do? _

The paper sat in the space between us. I couldn't think of anything that would work, nothing that wasn't worth a detention or two at least. He tapped his quill against his chin in thought. As his brilliant idea hit him, he wrote it down.

**We send letters. **

I looked at it confused. Quill in hand. Parchment being wrote on. Messages being passed. Wasn't this what we were doing now?

… _Won't that only work in this class? _

He glanced at the note and cocked his head to the side. He looked at me oddly. It hit him soon.

**No. Not only in here, like sending owls. We can say whatever we want to say and no one has to know. **

I thought about what he said. The more I thought, the more I liked it. It was a good idea. As a matter of fact, it was brilliant.

_That is a great idea. I love it. _

I gave him the note back.

**I am glad that you like it. **

I put the note up for now because of my fear of getting caught.

When we left the class, Fred decided to have a little fun.

"See you later,_ Malfoy_," he spat.

"Whatever, _Weasel_," I sneered.

He looked at me for a second in mock outrage. I managed to catch the amusement on his face though. 'Good one,' he mouthed.

That night as I was climbing into bed, I received my first letter.

**Dear Mia, **

**I was sitting at the table in the common room up here and decided to test out our idea. Of course if this particular piece of parchment was supposed to be for Transfiguration homework. If I don't get it finished, I am blaming you. Or maybe I will blame a gnome. Not sure which one McGonagall will respond better to yet. About the letters, if you were just humoring me in class, I get it. Just promise me that you aren't going to show it to all of your friends and make fun of me. I would have to do something very horrible back. I hope to hear from you soon… or you know… in class. Anyways, see you later.**

**Your Friend, **

**Fred **

I read the letter over and over. We were going to do this. We were going to send letters so that people wouldn't know we were friends. I could find a million flaws in this plan. Gaps that would come back to bite us in the end. I couldn't make myself care though.

I flattened the parchment out and then folded it three times into a rectangle. I went to my trunk and put it into the bottom corner and covered it with books and robes.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review my lovelies!**


	3. Pen Pals

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_**Chapter 3: Pen Pals**_

I rolled up the parchment and tied a small piece of twine around it. I made a secure bow to hold the note to the barn owl's leg. I gave him an owl treat and he nipped me in thanks and flew out the door.

The school year was over. That was the last letter that either of us would send as first years. We would be leaving in the morning. The last one of my roommates finished packing as I started.

"You want me to wait for you?" asked Ava.

"No. You go ahead. I will be down in a little bit. I have everything together. It won't take me any more than a few minutes to get done," I said.

"Okay. I will see you in a bit," she said as she started down the stairs.

I gave a small wave and, when I was sure that she was gone, I pulled a stack of letters from the bottom left corner of my trunk. I turned them over in my hands and then pulled the string that unbound them.

They were all dated and signed by him. Fred had become my best friend. We had gotten to know each other through our letters. I started to read them, while remembering my own responses.

_Fred,_

_I was not joking. I figure that at this time, there is no harm in us being friends. Now if it causes problems in the future, I will have to publicly harass you. I'm only slightly joking. I can't believe that you would blame a gnome for your homework not being done. I have gathered that McGonagall is not much for excuses. She seems very serious and strict. She has already handed out a months worth of detention to the Slytherins. I am lucky not to be one of those. It is late and I am going to bed. I will talk to you soon._

_Mia _

**Mia, **

**I have seen that while we are in class, and pretty much anywhere else that students gather, we can't hold a friendly conversation. I'm so glad that we have this way to talk. So while we are able to chat and not have to glare at each other, I want to know, how are your classes going? I know that you are doing well in Potions. Any Slytherin with a brain enough to suck up to Snape is. What about Transfiguration and Charms. I completely didn't get what McGonagall was saying at all this week.**

**Write back soon,**

**Fred**

_Fred, _

_How could you not get what was going on in Transfiguration? It was a simple spell. I can't believe that you didn't get it. Was it the taping the rock that got to you? I am doing well in all of my classes. I am having no trouble with any of it and from what I hear from others in my house, I have some of the top grades too. I am rather enjoying Charms. They are some of the most useful spells. And I am doing well in Potions on my own. Even if I wasn't in Professor Snape's house I would be having no problem. So Halloween is coming up next week. I'm so excited. I have been told that the feast is like nothing we have ever seen. I can't wait. _

_Mia _

**Dearest Mia, **

**I can't believe the feast. I have never seen so much food in my life. There was everything I have ever wanted. I don't think that I will be able to eat again for a decade. My favorite thing about Halloween is that it means that there is two months left until Christmas. That is the best time of year. My mom goes a little crazy, but the rest of the family gets excited. She spends the year knitting everyone in the family sweaters and such. I think it is her way of relieving stress and cooping with the fact that most of her kids are in school. Bill coming home is pretty great too. He works with Gringotts as a spell breaker. He always has some good stories. Someone is coming. I have to go. **

**Fred**

_Fred,_

_Halloween was great. I am ecstatic about Christmas too. I miss my little brother and am glad to get to see him. He will want to hear all about the school. I am looking forward to it. We always have a huge Christmas party at the manor. It is a lot of my parent's friends and their children. I am stuck for a night with a lot of people who I really don't like, but I am forced to make nice with. Father says that someday, when we are out of school of course, the connections I make now will be able to help me become a successful and powerful witch. I still wish that you could come though. I don't think that my mother and father would approve._

_Mia _

**Mia, **

**I am so glad that Christmas is here. I have you a Christmas present. I hope you like it. I will give it too you when I can. I can't believe the piles of homework that we have to do over break. Snape and McGonagall are the worst. We have to fill like twelve feet of scroll. Ok. So that is a little bit of an exaggeration. But still, ridiculous. I have to finish packing, or stuffing my things into my trunk. Talk to you later. **

**Fred**

_Fred, _

_Well obviously I am home now. I was right. My brother was overjoyed to see me and has asked endless questions about school. My parent's Christmas party is going on now. I somehow managed to ditch Ava, Helen, and Melody. I won't be able to stay away long though. I have to tell you that I miss you more than I thought I would. I really can't wait to see you when we get back. I hope you like what I got you. It took me a long time to pick out. I found it funny, so I figured you would make good use out of it. Several people are knocking at my door, and one of them is my mother. I have to go. _

_Write soon,_

_Mia_

**Mia, **

**My sister surprised me. She is the one that seemed to miss us the most. She has always been partial to me and my brother, but she practically attacked us when we walked through the door and she hasn't left us alone for more than a minute. My Christmas morning was really good. Mom piled the tree with assorted candy and of course a sweater. I am sorry about you having to endure the party. I wish that I could be there with you. I have formed a million ideas for pulling pranks next year. I wrote them all down and will give them to you next time I see you. I would mail them, but I keep thinking of more and adding them to the list. See you in a few days. **

**Bye, **

**Fred **

_Dear Fred, _

_I love the necklace. It is beautiful. I can't believe how it matches my eyes perfectly. I hope you like my present as much as I liked yours. I figured that a book that makes disgusting bodily sounds when opens would be a good prank on people. It was tough coming back to class and jumping strait into preparing for final exams. They are months away and I am already nervous. I don't know how I will do on them. There is a Quidditch game on Saturday. I miss playing. I think that I am going to try out next year. What about you? Do you ever play? I have loads of homework to do. I will talk to you later._

_Mia _

**Mia, **

**I loved the book. I let my brother see it first and since then we have pranked half of our house. I even got McGonagall with it. And that got us a week of detention. I play Quidditch all of the time when I am home. How else is mom supposed to keep six boys occupied? My brother and I are thinking of trying out as beaters. That's always the position we play when home and the Gryffindor beaters are both seventh years. I am not so worried about finals. If I pass, I pass. If not… we will cross that bridge when we get there. **

**Fred **

_Fred, _

_Finals are getting to me. I am afraid of failing everything. I don't see how I am supposed to do this for the next six years. I am so stressed. I have read every text book about fifty times. I still feel so unprepared. You don't seem to be as worried though. Every time I see you, you are laughing and joking around with your brother. I wish that I could be that care free about all of this. If I don't get to write you before then, good luck._

_Mia _

**Dearest Mia, **

**You will do fine. You are the smartest girl in our year. You have nothing to worry about. I am guessing that you will not get this pep talk until after finals are over, according to they start in about twenty minutes. I wish you luck anyways and expect that you will have an excellent report when they are finished. **

**Fred**

_Fred, _

_You were right. The encouragement came about an hour to late. I did fine on the finals. When I got the test, I found that I did know all of the material. I guess that all of my studying an preparation paid off. When you get the chance, you will have to tell me how you think you did. I will be waiting. _

_Mia_

I folded the last of the letters into the triangle form that I had perfected. I slipped them back into the bottom of my trunk and stacked my robes on top of them. I placed my books and quills along with other odds and ends in and closed the lid. I wasn't sure where all of this had come from. I knew for a fact that there was not even half this much in here when I came.

After I had my luggage ready and my cat sitting silently on the school symbol on the top, I headed down to the feast by myself.

My last day at school was here. I was leaving in the morning. It was unnerving in a way. Hogwarts had come to feel like home. And Fred was here. No matter what those girls that I hung out with all the time thought, he was my best friend. I wasn't going to see him for two months. I missed him already.

I entered the Great Hall. Most people were already here. I walked across the hall and joined the rest of the Slytherins. Fred caught my eyes across the room. He smiled and winked. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

We ate dinner and went to bead for the last night. When we got up in the morning we boarded the train.

It pulled into Kings Cross late in the afternoon. I pulled my trunk behind me. When I reached my father's side, he took it from me and gave me a nod of his head. "Welcome home," he said.

"Hello Dad. Mom," I said, turning to her.

Draco stepped out from behind them. He stood a good four inches taller than he had at Christmas. "Mia," he smiled.

"Draco," I replied. I pulled him into a hug. I was surprised to see that the four inches or so put him above me. I lightly ruffled his blonde hair, amazed in his change in appearance.

I threw one last look over my shoulder at Fred, gathered in little patch of red hair being squeezed tightly by his mother.

I gathered my trunk and followed my parents away from him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **

**Review my lovelies! **


	4. Second Year

**Hi everyone! I wanted you all to know that I have started working with a beta for this story. Though we are still getting a feel for one another I may love her already. Thank you to the wonderful PurelyPoison for slumming your way through this chapter and sending it back to me all full of red text. I think she makes my words sound pretty and look forward to working with her further.**

**Enjoy your read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_**Chapter 4: Second Year**_

The summer passed fast. I was more eager than I could have ever imagined boarding the Hogwart's Express. Before I knew it, I was bustling around in our dormitories making it feel like home again. I hadn't had a chance to find Fred since we got back. I had seen him briefly on the train, but with crowds of other people, we didn't get to talk. We had planned on meeting in a few days but we needed to get set into our new routine first, before we started to sneak out. He said that he wanted to show me something and I was extremely curious.

Classes went slowly at first. The new Defense teacher, Professor Bragi, was a joke. He had no idea what the Dark Arts were and I was sure I was more dangerous than him.

Finally, three weeks into the semester, I got to see my best friend. It was a Thursday after classes had been let out for the afternoon. I was getting tired of people following me so I slipped into an empty classroom on the fifth floor. I sat in on one of the large window sills with a book. The sunlight streaming in was warm and comforting and this was one of those days that I regretted our dormitories being in the dungeons.

I was getting into it when the door to the room was pushed open and Fred came through.

"Mia," he said. I smiled and he ran over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I missed you," I said as I scooted over in the window so that he could sit beside me. He took his spot and both of us sat with our backs to the cool glass, legs dangling a good foot from the floor.

"And I you," he replied with a lavish bow from his seated position.

"How did you find me here?" I asked. I closed my book and lay it in my lap. I was sure that no one had seen me come in here. What are the chances that he would walk into the same room that I was hiding out in?

He looked at me sheepishly before pulling out a piece of blank parchment.

I took it in my hands and ran my fingertips over it. Magic subtly rolled off of it, making the tips of my fingers tingle. "What is it?" I asked.

"It has helped me and my brother out of more scrapes than you could ever imagine. It is what I wanted to show you," said Fred.

I looked at him with skepticism written all over my face. "And? How did it help you find me?" I still wasn't getting the big deal over this ragged blank parchment and I elbowed him in the arm playfully to get him talking.

He took out his wand and tapped the tip to the paper. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

The tip of his wand seemed to be leaking ink across the parchment. The lines twined and spun across the space connecting to make an extravagant diagram of Hogwarts.

The top read_ The Marauder's Map_.

"Wow, what is it?" I asked. There were dots moving all over the page now.

"It is the Marauder's Map. See this," he said pointing to the dots, "this is everyone in the school. Here we are," he pointed to two pinpoints that were separated and alone. Our names were written in elegant script below. "This is a map of Hogwarts. We use it to make sure no one's around when we go to… have fun. And it helps if we are running from Filch or Snape. We know where they are coming from or alternate routes we can take. It has saved us many times," he winked gleefully.

"This is amazing," I said. "Where did you get it?"

"Um… I sort of… well," he stuttered.

"Mischief wasn't it?" I asked with a grin, bumping my shoulder against his.

"Yeah. Stole it from Filch," he admitted with a blush.

We had a good laugh before I asked, "So were you looking for me?"

"I'm always looking for you. You seem to always be surrounded by people. This is the first time that you've been alone since we got back to Hogwarts," he said.

"Well I'm a busy girl," I responded.

"You could take a break for your best friend, or am I chopped gnome liver to you?" he teased.

"Never," I smiled and leaned my head against him.

"We don't see enough of each other," he commented.

"I know. Being Slytherin's Little Princess seems like a full time job," he joked.

"What if I want to talk to you? Do I just wait and hope that we cross paths?" I pouted up at him.

"We can always meet here," he suggested. "This room looks like it hasn't been used in decades. I assume it's safe to say that it's pretty abandoned." He looked around and took in the dusty classroom as he thought. "We need a code. A secret that only the two of us know so that when we want to meet we can escape come here."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "shoot purple sparks into the air and dance like a turkey?"

"That's subtle," I laughed, "How about this?" I reached over and tugged on his right ear.

"You're going to tug on my ear when you want to talk to me?" he asked with a grin.

"No, silly," I giggled, "You tug your own ear. That way I'll know to come here as soon as possible."

"Okay," he shrugged, "I still like my idea better but yours is probably for the best."

We laughed and fell easily into a long conversation.

We stayed as long as we could, sitting in that window, as the sun set. Eventually we headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I went in and he waited several minutes before entering after me. I was annoyed that we had to conceal our friendship. I wasn't embarrassed of him, I just knew that if it ever got back to my father then it would all be over. As one of the last pureblood families the Malfoy's didn't condone Muggle sympathizers like the Weasley's. My father would have a fit if he knew I was friends with one of them. If my father ever found out then whatever me and Fred had would be lost. I couldn't disobey my father.

The next few weeks passed. On a whim, I had decided that I was going to try out for Quidditch. I had always loved the sport and had played since I got my first toy broom. Mum would have her lunches or dinner parties and the children would always play Quidditch in the gardens. I was always one of the better players, even when the older kids would join us, so I thought I had a good shot. I began to spend most of my free time preparing. I wasn't the only one. There were kids from all houses that were at the Quidditch pitch everyday.

Finally the day came. I met the rest of the people trying out in the changing rooms. I didn't talk to anyone because I was nervous, an emotion I don't encounter often. I felt as if I had a stomach full of pixies, and I was sure if I opened my mouth I would get sick everywhere. For the final few minutes I debated repeatedly on whether or not backing out was a good idea and I was edging towards the door when we were called out onto the pitch.

The first time that morning that I was even remotely calm was when I was able to get onto my broom. There was always something so comforting about being on a broom. I loved the wind in my hair and my face. I flew a quick circle around the pitch before stopping and pulling my pale blonde locks back into a pony tail.

I knew I was fast and accurate, I just hoped that I was more so than the others.

I waited on the sidelines with the potential Chasers and took note of everyone's techniques. I would have to be good, but I knew now that I had a chance.

Flint was going to throw Quaffles into the air and I was supposed to catch them. I knew that he wasn't going to make it easy, the Slytherins are usually an all male team, so they are rougher on any girls that would try out. Being a second year was another strike against me. There were only four other people trying out for Chasers and two of us wouldn't make it. I was hoping that one of them wouldn't be me. I was third up. Both of the first two to go had missed several throws but were not completely useless.

I had to get them all.

The first Quaffle went into the air. It veered to the left and there was an initial moment of panic. I leaned on my broom and it grazed my fingertips before soaring to the ground.

Disappointment washed over me. The captain was smirking at me. That was what turned my resolve. I was not going to make a fool out of myself. I was a Malfoy for crying out loud.

I set my face into a steely look of determination. I got back into position and the next ball flew through the air. It landed neatly in my hands. So did the other eight after it, I smirked back at Flint before landing gracefully on the ground and standing to one side where Ava and Helen were waiting for me.

"That was amazing Mia. If you don't make it will be a crime," Ava said.

We stood smiling as the last two took to the air one after another. One of the boys missed four Quaffles straight and Flint made him get off of the pitch without even finishing his trial, we had all cringed at the way his face had contorted and he had yelled at the poor, quivering boy for wasting his time. The last missed only one ball like me.

The wait for the team roster to be posted was terrible. It took an entire week for the captain to decide and I don't think I slept very much during the whole ordeal. Once it was up, everyone who went through tryouts crowded around the board.

I fought my way up front and grazed down the list until I found my position.

**Slytherin Quidditch Team**

Captain – Marcus Flint

**Keeper**

Miles Bletchley

**Seeker**

Terence Higgs

**Beaters **

Peregrine Derrick

Lucian Bole

**Chasers**

Marcus Flint

Graham Montague

Drahomira Malfoy

When I saw my name on the bottom of the list I was ecstatic. I turned and hugged the nearest person before pulling back and discovering it was Blaise Zabini and immediately regretting it. I ran back to Ava and, while letting off an air of confidence, told her that I made it. We jumped up and down squealing as others congratulated me. I made my way quickly to my room and penned a letter to my parents and brother. Of course the one to my parents was short, simple, and to the point while the one to Draco detailed every moment of tryouts. He at least would be interested.

After dinner that night I caught Fred's attention by tugging at my ear twice and as soon as I saw him leave, I also disappeared.

I walked into the dusty classroom that we had met in before just minutes after he did. He was perched on the edge of a desk at the front, facing the door.

"So what is it that you are so excited about?" he asked.

I was beaming as I told him, "You will never guess what happened," I paused for dramatic effect.

"Will you just spit it out already?" he asked. He sounded serious, but there was a smile on his face.

I pretended to pout, "Fine," I said. The grin came back, "I made the Quidditch team. You are looking at the only lady on the team and one of this year's Chasers!" I said excitedly.

"Congratulations, _Lady_ Malfoy!" he jumped up and gave me a hug, smirking at his title for me.

"And what about you? I know you tried out for Beater."

"Well…" he started to pull the same thing on me that I had done to him.

"Fred," I said warningly.

"George and I are the new Beaters," he said and this time it was my turn to hug him.

"Wonderful," I said, and then another thought hit me, "We get to play against each other."

"Don't worry about it, we're going to win," he gloated.

"We'll see about that, Weasley," I challenged.

He just smirked at me before I broke down into a fit of giggles that matched his chuckling. When we were winding down he tackled me from the side and held me against the ground as he tickled me. I kicked at him and laughed until I cried. I tried turning it back on him but he always kept the upper hand. Finally, out of energy and gasping for breath, we lay side by side on the stone floor with huge grins on our faces. I thought then that I would be happy if I could stay here always.

We talked for a while longer before retiring to our separate dorms for the evening.

The next few weeks were filled with nothing but Quidditch practice. I had no extra time to myself.

Autumn crept up on us quickly and winter was close to follow. It seemed like no time before the grounds were deep with snow and venturing outside at all became a challenge. However, the white blanket that coated the castle was beautiful.

Christmas was its usual event. Back at the manor the annual Malfoy Christmas Party took place and I got to put on my best outfit and show off the house to all of my Slytherin classmates. Draco followed me around wherever I went, asking endless questions about the school. I sent a letter to Fred which was mostly about wishing he were here with me. This year I got him another book, filled with various Muggle pranks. I saved it for when we got back from break so that I could give it to him in person. They were simple and ridiculous, but he was already reading it and laughing by the time he left me. He had that gleam in his eyes and I am almost positive that he was planning something.

Slytherin soon had the game against Gryffindor approaching. We spent hours at the pitch preparing. Flint worked us relentlessly, sometimes even through dinner. I was left doing my homework in the middle of the night after the other girls had retired to bed. I was exhausted. Gryffindor was, as always, our biggest competition. Fred and I had already said that no matter what, we would not hold the outcome of the game against each other but deep down I really wanted to win our first match.

Finally the big day was here. The weather was perfect. It was sunny out and the day was relatively warm for March. The pressure was on.

We suited up in the changing rooms as Flint gave us some last minute coaching.

"Now listen. I despise all of them, but Charlie Weasley is a bloody good Seeker. If he gets the snitch, then they win. You can not let that happen," he was pacing in the front of the room, "Chasers, I need you to score as fast as you can. Try to get us far enough ahead that it won't matter if he catches it or not. Bletchley, do not let them score under any circumstances. Derrick and Bole," he smirked, "you know that I don't condone playing clean, so let them have it. I don't care how you get them out of the air, just make sure it happens. And lastly, Higgs, I want you to play the best game that you have ever played. Get the snitch. I am not above making all of you come back and doing another practice after the season is over. It will be hell," he warned, "Now let's go win this game!" he shouted.

He led the way out of the room and lined us up at the doors that lead into the field.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**Review lovelies!**


End file.
